The Ultimate Collection Of Kingdom Hearts Poems
by Final Hedgehog Kingdom
Summary: These are all my Kingdom Hearts character poems.
1. Legend of the Keybearer

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the KH series.

_**Legend of the Keybearer  
**_

_We were three silly friends: Riku, Kairi, and me_

_We wanted to see the world, determine our destiny_

_But the fatal storm separated us, and I was given a quest_

_To fight the armies of heartless without a rest_

_***  
_

_Two companions, Donald and Goofy-sent by the King_

_Joined me, which first brought a bad feeling._

_Now I trust my allies in good and bad days_

_They taught me to make a smiling face_

_***  
_

_Finally, as I found Riku, he had changed_

_There was darkness in his eyes, his personality rearranged_

_He was controlled by Ansem, the enemy of mine_

_So I had to fight my friend, even if it wasn't the time_

***

_Then it was time to fight the Seeker of Darkness  
_

_we had to fight to make him harmless  
_

_We beat Ansem and we went to close the door_

_Riku told me what he had told once before_

_***  
_

"_Take care of her" he said, meaning the girl I adore_

_And there Kairi was standing on the shore._

_I ran by her and for a moment the earth stood still_

_Then I was carried away by the moving ground and she yelled "I know you will"_

_***  
_

_As a reply for the last words coming from me: "I'll be back"_

_And I saw her in the distance until everything faded to black…_


	2. Nobody's Tears

_**Roxas**_

_I was a boy from Twilight Town_

_With problems that always put me down_

_I didn't have a heart or past_

_I had to know who I am- and fast!_

_But by the time, at last…_

_I found a helping hand_

_She tried to help me understand_

_The weird things happened to me_

_the visions I could not flee  
_

_Those things my friends couldn't see_

_My life was never to be the same again_

_I thought the pressure would drive me insane  
_

_but I finally got back my memory_

_I remembered my tragic story_

_The fate of each nobody_

_I existed though I should not_

_even without heart I cared a lot  
_

_I still couldn't bear the confusion_

_About Diz's executions_

_Wished it was only illusion_

_I found the other part of me_

_Led to him by my destiny_

_and as the moment drew near  
_

_My body started to disappear_

_But Namine had told me not to fear_

_I wouldn't be a goner_

_For soon it would be over_


	3. Fatal Curiosity

Disclaimer: I don't own the Kingdom Hearts characters

_**Riku's Story**_

_I was always curious about the unknown_

_Not knowing something made me want to moan_

_I lived with my friends in peaceful silence_

_Until the enticement won, I opened the door to darkness_

***

_I got separated from others, but I found a friend_

_she was a witch called Maleficent_

_She gave me powers and told that she'll show_

_Who's my friend and who's my foe_

_***  
_

_I worked for her without will of my own_

_Without knowing it would help her get the throne_

_I even fought Sora, told him to go back_

_He refused, so I had to attack_

_***  
_

_I wanted to help Kairi, that's why I chose the wrong side_

_Later was so shameful I wanted to hide_

_I stole Sora's allies and his Keyblade_

_That was the decision I had made_

_***  
_

_But something was wrong inside of me_

_Somebody whom only I could see_

_Our minds were one, Ansem and I_

_Which made me realize he was a bad guy_

_***  
_

_I fought my body back from him and helped my friends again_

_I had done all the effort in vain_

_Kairi wasn't in danger, I was the one_

_But now since all the problems seemed to be gone..._

_***  
_

_...We went on for the one last fight_

_Made the darkness be conquered by light_

_We closed the door and I knew that_

_I was to be with the King, never coming back..._

_***  
_

_...To Destiny Islands, where my friends would go_

_But one day I'd be back to show_

_That my spirit is not low_

_I can determine my friend and foe_

_And next time I'm toe-to-toe_

_With bad guys, I'll have them know_

_They'll always end up in woe_


	4. Waiting on the Shore

Disclaimer: I do not own the KH- characters.

**Kairi's Story**

I arrived on an island when I was young

With an unknown past I carried on

I befriended the islanders and became strong

We wanted to sail away, because life's not long

***

We built a raft to sail the seas

Wanted adventures instead of peace

Dreamed of sharing our destinies

Unlocking the path with our souls as our keys

***

But one night the sky turned black

There came a storm like Gods' attack

It was like being thrown into a dark sack

Somehow I knew we'd never come back

***

Now I was alone with nobody as my friend

Accepting the fact that all comes to an end

I planned a letter for Sora to send

For there was much I didn't comprehend

***

I was abducted by Maleficent, for I

Was one of the seven destined to die

Giving their hearts to open the door

But I wanted to return to the island's shore

***

Sora saved my heart by sacrificing his own

He became a heartless, still not stolid as stone

He still held his feelings, had his heart

Something brought him back before he would start...

***

...Being heartless like the other ones

For his heart was brighter than a million suns

***

Sora went with his allies to one last fight

I couldn't come along, but before I lost him from my sight

I gave him a lucky charm, to protect him with light

It gave him power, trust, and might

***

The battle was over, but neither returned

Sora nor Riku, but I had learned

That my two friends will someday return together

And we'll be living happily forever


	5. The White Witch

**Namine's Story**

_I wish to use my magic for good_

_But I'm under someone else's commands_

_I appear innocent but under my hood_

_I have a pool of blood in my hands_

_***  
_

_I draw pictures of friends I never had_

_In my empty prison, the white room_

_Seeing their faces makes me so sad_

_For I may lead them to their doom_

_***  
_

_I'm forced to rearrange memories_

_I had no other choice to make_

_Drowning sanity to bottomless seas_

_Please release me for heaven's sake!_


	6. Organization XIII

I do not own Kingdom Hearts characters.

_**Organization XIII**_

_Xemnas's the leader, whom against you don't stand a chance,_

_Xigbar will snipe you from any distance._

_If you think Luxord's games don't make any sense,_

_Wait till you see Saix, he's intense!_

_Demyx will rock you outta the game,_

_Xaldin's awesome, just look at his name!_

_Lexaeus destroys anything, anytime, anywhere,_

_Zexion's the guy with the coolest hair._

_Axel will burn you like his barbeque,_

_Roxas owns you, even though he's new._

_Don't let Marluxia's petals distract you,_

_Larxene's attractive, but a good fighter too!_

_Vexen's the scientist who's the most insane,_

_His experiments blow up time and time again._

_We're Organization XIII,_

_The coolest group of villains you've ever seen!!!_


End file.
